A liquid crystal display apparatus (which is also referred to as LCD) is used for a personal computer, a television, and the like. Recently, the screen of the liquid crystal display apparatus used in these applications is being enlarged. The LCD generally uses a liquid crystal panel, in which polarizing plates are arranged on both sides of a liquid crystal cell, and can display a black image under no voltage application, for example, in a normally black mode (e.g., see Patent Document 1). However, when a conventional liquid crystal panel is subjected to an acceleration test in a high humidity environment, there is a problem that light leakage occurs from a peripheral portion of a screen in the case where a black image is displayed. Such a problem is more serious in a larger screen. Therefore, there is a demand for solving the problem.
Patent Document 1: JP 09-269504 A